Tiamat
Tiamat (ティアマト, Tiamato) is a recurring demon in the series. History Tiamat is the Babylonian deity personifying the seas. It is also considered the mother goddess of primordial chaos, giving birth to a number of deities that later turned against her. She is portrayed as either a sea serpent or a dragon. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Youju Clan *Megami Tensei II: Kaijuu Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Youju Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei:''(Megami Tensei II) - Kaijuu Clan *''Shin Megami Tensei: Ryuujin Clan (Sega CD remake) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Jaryuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Jaryuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Jaryuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Drake Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Ryuuoh Clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Soshin Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Godly Race, Boss *Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Shinrei Clan Profile ''Megami Tensei II Tiamat guards the entrance to Ground Zero in the Ginza Underpass that leads to several of the cities still left in Tokyo. In the final dungeon, it becomes a common encounter. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Tiamat is one of the four Mothers of the Schwarzwelt (alongside Maia Ouroboros, Maya and Mem Aleph) in Strange Journey. She appears in Sector Fornax and is responsible for rebirthing Morax, Asura, Mitra, and Horkos. She's also notable as only one of three enemies in the game capable of using the Pure Blue (a combined Dekunda-Diarahan) move, which she will only use if she has been debuffed so any of her own stats have a value of -4. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The leader of Team Red in the Challenge Quest, RxW Smacktacular XIII. A god amongst gods, she tells Flynn she doesn't understand why the humans would participate in these games, as she was summoned and ordered by the Ashura-kai to participate rather than choosing to. Since she can't disobey, she wishes to just get it over with. After her defeat she is impressed by Flynn and admits that she never thought she would get beaten. Asking if he is Flynn and having it confirmed leads her to tell him the Ashura-kai were wary of having him participate in the games, and that things have gotten interesting before crumbling. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Tiamat is one of the two ancient demons inhabiting the ruins beneath Nikamimon, the other being Apsu. Their presence interfered with the Phantom Society's plans of installing Manitou at the site, so Vice-Minister Nishi hired Naomi to eliminate one of the demons to make room. During the associated Vision Quest, the player must choose whether Naomi eliminates Tiamat or Apsu. If Tiamat is confronted, upon its defeat she curses Naomi and kills her as it dies. The goddess's power is later absorbed by Manitou, which gives it strong magical attacks but a vulnerability to physical attacks. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Last Bible'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Children White Book'' Gallery File:Tiamat_(Strange_Journey).jpg|Tiamat as seen in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers tiamat.JPG|Artwork in Devil Children White Book Tiamat2.GIF|Sprite from Megami Tensei Tiamat.GIF|Sprite from Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei) Tiamat3.GIF|Sprite from Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II) Taiyamato.png|Tiamat as seen in the Sega CD remake of Shin Megami Tensei File:Tiamat_SJ_Portrait.png|Portrait from Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Tiamat LB 2.PNG|Tiamat as she appears in Last Bible II Tiamat LB 3.PNG|Tiamat as she appears in Last Bible III Tiamat SP.PNG|Tiamat as she appears in Last Bible Special Tiamat.PNG|Sprite from Majin Tensei Tiamat4.PNG|Sprite from Majin Tensei II Category:Drake Race Category:Dragon Race Category:Soshin Race Category:Wilder Race Category:Kaijuu Race Category:Snake Race Category:Godly Race Category:Mesopotamian Mythology Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV